Blizzardona
by HoneyLissaBee
Summary: It's like she's putting down her sheild in the midst of a fight, but she has no choice. The Kingdom of Blizzardona will be destroyed unless she takes the risk and travels to Magix to recieve the training she needs to become the Guardian Fairy of her home.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. (Which is fairly obvious)**

Prologue

"_Look, Aubrey! It's snowing!" A little girl squealed from her place kneeling on the window seat. Her ice-blue eyes sparkled as she gave a gapped-tooth grin. Her pale-blue and white curls were pulled up into two ponytails adorned with blue ribbon; the curls themselves seemed to bounce with her excitement._

_The little boy in the room didn't look up from his toys. "So? It's always snowing here, remember?" _

_The girl sat down on the bench. "I still like it. I think it's pretty." _

"_I think it's boring. Mr. Dawson says that there are some places where it never ever snows."_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Uh-huh! There's this place called 'Solaria' and it never ever snows there. Mr. Dawson says it doesn't even rain there. It's always sunny!"_

"_I don't believe you," she crossed her arms._

"_It's true!"_

_She didn't reply. Instead, she just turned around and continued to watch the snow fall._

"_This is boring!" Aubrey complained, breaking the silence. "Why do I have to play with you?"_

"_'Cause our mommies and daddies are in a meeting."_

"_But there's nothing to do here! I hate being stuck inside with a girl."_

"_Hey!"_

"_What are they talking about anyway?"_

_The girl shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they're talking about those witches on the news all the time."_

_Aubrey stood up, adjusting the blue cape that was tied around his neck. "I know! Let's play 'Heroes!' You can be the fairy in trouble and I can be the hero from Red Fountain that comes to save you!"_

"_But I don't _want _to be the fairy in trouble! Why can't I save you?"_

"_Because I'm the hero! And I got a new sword!" He pulled the plastic sword out of the holster._

"_Is that _real_?"_

"_No, stupid! It's a toy!"_

_She glared at him. "I am _not _stupid."_

"_Yes you are. Girls are so stupid."_

"_No I'm not! I'm in kindergarten already!"_

"_So? I'm in _first _grade! And I'm gonna be a Red Fountain Hero one day."_

"_My Daddy said that you don't get to become a hero until you graduate. But I'm already a fairy."_

"_No you're not. You don't even have wings and you can't do magic."_

"_I'm starting to learn a little magic at school."_

"_Can you do any spells?"Aubrey challenged._

"_No," she hesitated. "But I will soon!"_

"_See? I told you you aren't a real fairy!"_

"_Yes, I am!"_

"_No, you aren't!"_

"_I am too a fairy!" she shrieked. _

"_Are not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Are not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Are not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Are not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Are not!"_

"_Am too!"_

"_Are not! Are not!"_

"_Are too! Are too!"_

"_Are not times infinity."_

"_Are too times infinity," she smiled. "Plus one!"_

_This time, it was Aubrey's turn to sulk. Realizing she had won, the little girl grinned triumphantly from her perch, sticking her tongue out at her friend. Aubrey returned the gesture._

_--_

"_Bam! Bam! Take that, troll!" Aubrey banged his action figures together._

"_Did you hear that?"_

_Aubrey didn't look up. "Hear what?"_

"_There's something outside."_

"_It's just a tree. Stop being such a baby."_

"_Bam!"_

"_Aubreeeeyyyyy!" she whined. "There's something outside!"_

_He pretended not to hear._

_Slowly, she turned around. Her eyes widened and her pale skin turned a ghastly white color. She opened her mouth and shrieked._

_A shadowy figure in the window just cackled. Four blue eyes widened in fear as they saw a glowing ball of flame appear in the figure's hand. With another cackle, the figure hurled the ball of flame at the window._

_The girl shrieked again as the firey orb hit her, knocking her backwards off the bench. Without a word, the figure threw more blasts at the window, shattering the glass and setting fire to the room. Then, she slipped into the room and grabbed the little girl off of the floor. _

_She vanished with a final cackle._

_A plastic sword clattered to the ground as a little six-year-old, blond boy took off running out of the room as quickly as his little legs could take him._


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: For the purposes of this fanfic, the events of Season 4 and the Winx Club movie have not taken place.**

Chapter One

"It's so great to be out of Gardenia and back in Magix!"

"Speak for yourself, Bloom. I personally would rather be back home in Solaria taking it easy. I'm done with the whole school thing. I mean, we've saved the entire magical dimension three years in a row. You'd think they could cancel our senior year or something."

"Stella, you were done with the 'whole school thing' your _first _year at Alfea," the redhead reminded her friend. "Besides, I think after defeating the Trix, Darkar, _and _Baltor, even Griselda's class will be a piece of cake."

Stella shook her head and laughed. "You've only been using magic for three years and you can't deal with being on a non-magical planet like Earth for too long."

"Yeah," Bloom smiled. "It's amazing what a place like this does to change a person. Besides, things at home with my parents-" she paused to clarify. "-Mike and Vanessa- have been weird ever since I learned I was adopted. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I don't know if things will ever be the same between us."

"Welcome to the world of parents. Can't live with them and you can't live without them. At least both sets your parents are still together," she managed a weak smile. "Even if you're still looking for your birth parents."

Bloom looked down. "I'm sorry, Stella. I didn't think about how hard vacations are for you."

"It's alright, Bloom. Believe me, I'm used to it by now."

Bloom raised a suspicious eyebrow at her friend. "Are you sure you're okay, Stel?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm not. Griselda's coming this way, and I think her sense of style has gotten worse. Can you believe it?"

"Stella!" Bloom laughed, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Yo, can I join in on this little reunion?" A blue-haired girl interrupted.

Stella raised an eyebrow at the girl. "And you are?"

"Stella!"

"Musa?! Girl, what happened to your pigtails?"

"I thought you wanted me to get rid of them, remember?"

"Yeah, Stel," Bloom laughed. "You've been talking to her about a change of style since freshman year."

"Well, I know, but now I have to admit that the pigtails were really growing on me. It's just so weird to see you without them, Muse. You do look great though."

"Well, I'm sure the pigtails will come back someday, but I've decided to change things up a little."

"So, Musa, have you seen the others yet?" Bloom asked, changing the subject.

Musa nodded. "Tecna is with Timmy helping him make some adjustments to a computer program, and Flora and Layla went with the pixies to Pixie Villiage. They'll be here soon."

"Well, when the rest of your group gets here, the headmistress would like to have a word with you."

All three girls groaned. Stella, who quickly regained her composure, gave a fake smile at the woman who had approached them. "Long time, no see, Ms. G!"

"Hello, Princesses Stella. I'm glad to know this will be the last first day of school for you."

Stella sighed. "Come on, Ms. G! You know we're your favorite students."

Ms. Griselda slowly turned around and walked off shaking her head.

"I wonder why Ms. Faragonda wants to speak with us," Bloom glanced over towards the front gate. "I hope nothing's wrong."

"Relax, Bloom. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Musa's right. She's probably going to tell us that since we worked so hard last year, and the year before that, _and_ the year before that, that we all get to go home and skip classes for the rest of the year!"

"Stella!"

--

"I can't believe we don't get to go home for the rest of the school year," The blonde Princess of Solaria complained to her five best friends. "I was sure that was why she wanted to see us."

"Well, I think it's kind of nice that they want us to tutor some of the new students," Flora replied.

Bloom nodded. "I agree with Flora. I mean, when I first came here I knew absolutely nothing about magic and now I have my Enchantix. Well, sort of at least. Anyways, this will be a great way to feel like I'm giving back to the school."

"Saving the magical dimension isn't enough?"

The pink-haired fairy of technology shook her head at Stella. "It's highly illogical to keep complaining when you know it won't make a difference."

"It is pretty crazy," Layla agreed.

"Well, Albert Einstein did say that insanity is 'doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results,'" the redhead laughed.

"Al, who?"

"Albert Einstein, Stella. He was a famous scientist on Earth. I had to do a report on him for school one year back in Gardenia."

"Yo, Stella, can you just get over having to be back at school. It's just one more year. And besides, after this year is over you're going to start to rule Solaria. Layla will be ruling Tides, and the rest of us will be going home."

"Musa's right," Bloom spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. "After this year, we're all going to be moving on with our lives. You five will become guardian fairies for your planets, and I'll be back at home in Gardenia. This might be our last year as the 'Winx Club.'"

Stella put an arm around Bloom and sighed. "Come on, Bloom. We're _always _going to be the Winx Club. Nothing's going to change that."

Flora wrapped her arm around Bloom's other shoulder, and the rest of the group followed in joining together in a group hug in the Alfea Dorm Halls.

--

Princess Layla of Tides looked at the door to her dorm room and sighed. It took her a while to feel like she was really part of the group, and sometimes she still felt like an outsider. It didn't happen often anymore, but she couldn't help feeling lonely when she remembered that she lived in a different suite than the rest of her friends.

The light was already on inside. "Francis must already be here."

Layla opened the door slowly and took a step back as a cold breeze hit her. She shivered.

Sitting on one of the beds in the room was not the brunette, Francis, but a different girl with ice-blue hair. She wore white jeans and sported an off-the shoulder look with a pale blue three-quartered length sleeve sweater adorned with small white hearts. On the white neckline was a single blue jeweled heart. Her full bangs were pushed over in a sideswept style and the rest of her loose curls were tamed with a white headband.

The girl smiled at Layla before her ice blue eyes widened. "Sorry it's so cold in here. I got here and I felt miserable in the heat, so I turned up the air conditioning."

"No, it's not cold at all," Layla lied from her position in the doorway. "Who are you anyways?"

The blue-haired girl blushed. "Sorry. I'm Eira, your new roommate. That is, if you are Princess Layla."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Just call me Layla. There's no need for the whole princess thing," she sat down on her own bed.

"Layla," Stella peeked her head inside. "We were all going to go to Magix for some pizza and-" she stopped and shivered. "Why is it so cold in here and who's the new girl?"

"Sorry, about that Princess Stella. It was a little warm when I got here. I'm Layla's new roommate by the way. The name's Eira."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"You're kind of famous. I pay attention to the news,and you've been in it a few times. Actually, you've been in the news at least once a year for the past four years."

"That's kind of creepy. You're not a stalker are you?"

Eira shook her head. "No. I just need to pay attention to what's going on in the Magical Dimension."

Stella just shrugged. "So are you a transfer student or something?"

"No. I'm a freshman here. Ms. Faragonda said that she thought it would be best if I roomed with some seniors, and asked if I minded rooming with one of you. She said it would help me get stronger faster."

"But freshmen_ never _room with seniors."

Eira just shrugged. "It's just something that needed to be done."

_I knew having a senior year was a mistake, _Stella thought with a sigh. She looked into Eira's cold eyes and shivered. Something about them did not seem right. She looked at Layla who nodded slightly in agreement.

They were _too _familiar.


End file.
